Justice League (2016 TV series)
Justice League is an american superhero television show produced by Berlanti Television, DC Television and Warner Bros Television. and is a follow up to Batman, Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow, Legends of Tomrrow and is based on the 2001 Animated of the same name. The television is created by Greg Berlanti and written by Geoff Johns and is a sequel to DC's Legends of Tomorrow. the stars an ensemble cast. Daniel Gillies, Tyler Hoechlin, Grant Gustin, Bridget Regan, Ian Somerhalder, David Harewood, Stephen Amell and Donald Glover, From animated to Live-action The show will be the new release October 7th. 2016 on The CW Network Television From The Show They bring characters Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Nightwing, Plastic Man, Impulse and more Plot Months after the events of Legend's of Tomorrow'' and inspired by animated to live-action sacrifice for humanity, Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince assemble a team of metahumans consisting of Barry Allen, Arthur Curry, and Victor Stone to face the catastrophic threat of Steppenwolf and his army of Parademons, who are on the hunt for three Mother Boxes on Earth. they bring more heroes and villains Cast Heroes * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Joshua Bowman as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Brenton Thwaites as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * Callum Turner as Robin/Tim Drake * Nick Jonas as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Alicia Silverstone as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Callan McAuliffe as Superboy/Conner Murray/Kon-El * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Cameron Boyce as Impulse/Bart Allen * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Katie Cassidy as Black Canary/Laurel Lance * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jonny Gray as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Ice Cube as Steel/John Henry Irons * Ashley Tisdale as Power Girl/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Donald Glover as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Violett Beane as Jesse Quick/Jesse Chambers Wells * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers Wells * Joshua Pontinelli as Forward-Flash/Michael Winchester * Hayden Christensen as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Jerry Trainor as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson "Jax" Jackson * Jessica Truscott as Donner/Gerri Brauer * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Nathan Fillion as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Hutch Dano as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Ed Helms as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Emlie Hirsch as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Austin Butler as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Ashton Kutcher as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Ryan Kelley as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Steve Zahn as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Cress Williams as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Lobo * Ali Larter as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence * Finn Wolfhard as Indera/Ben Winchester * Haley Bennett as Juliet Quick/Juliet Russo * Jesse Spencer as Animal Man/Buddy Baker * Alden Ehrenreich as Black Terror/Robert Benton * Alice Englert as Cherub/Tana Moon * David Boreanaz as The Question/Charles Victor Szasz * Edward Norton as Stripes/Patrick Dugan * Brett Cullen as Captain Atom/Nathaniel Adam * Bradley Steven Perry as Edgar Frog * Nathan Gamble as Alan Frog * Natalie Morales as Fire/Green Fury/Beatriz DaCosta * Kira Kosarin as Ice/Tora Olafsdotter * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Dakota Johnson as Kate Quick/Kate Fox * Sofia Carson as Blitzen/Jane Garrick * Michelle Williams as Jean Quick/Jean Kitner * Katherine Waterston as Molly Mercury/Molly Crandall * Rose McIver as Olivia Moore * Alan Ritchson as Hawk/Henry Hall * Minka Kelly as Dove/Dawn Granger * Toneisha Lane as Bulletgirl/Susan Barr * Zac Efron as Bulletman/Jim Carr * Taylor Cole as Wonder Girl/Donna Troy * Shelley Hennig as Terra/Tara Markov * Billy Crudup as Checkmate Knight/Ray Carson * Keira Knightley as Witchfire/Rebecca Carstairs * Paul Dano as Mr. Miracle/Scott Free * Daniel Sharman as Etrigan/Jason Blood * Kate Winslet as Doctor Fairchild/Caitlin Fairchild * Renée Zellweger as Iron Lady/Rita Beckman * Noel Fisher as Damage/Grant Emerson * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Masie Richardson-Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Johnathon Schaech as Jonah Hex * Jake Abel as Red Star/Leonid Kovar * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Tala Ashe as Isis/Adrianna Tomaz * AJ Michalka as Arrowette/Susan King * Taissa Farmiga as Black Siren/Donna Nance * Mackenzie Davis as White Siren/Tessa Nance * Corey Feldman as Coldcast/Nathan Craig Jones * Leo Howard as Robin Hood/Tobin Longstride * Skyler Gisondo as Hard Drive/Jeremy Horton * Douglas Smith as Blindside/Tyson Gilford * Erik Knudsen as Protector/Robbie Reed * Ken Lawson as Sandman/Wesley Dodds * Chris Wood as Lar Gand/Mon-EI * Russell Tovey as The Ray/Ray Terrill * Alicia Vikander as Prysm/Audrey Spears * Bobby Campo as Human Cannonball/Ryan Chase * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Emilie de Ravin as Black Orchid/Alba Garcia * Elle Fanning as Goldstar/Michelle Carter Villains * Michael Rosenbaum as Lex Luthor * Cameron Monaghan as The Joker/Jack Napier * Tobin Bell as Savitar * Chris Cooper as Ares * Willem Dafoe as Sinestro * Neal McDonough as Damien Darhk * Matt Letscher as Reverse-Flash/Eobard Thawne * Teddy Sears as Zoom/Hunter Zolomon * Todd Lasance as The Rival/Edward Clariss * Forest Whitaker as Black Manta/David Hyde * Mark Gibbon as General Zod * Jackie Earle Haley as Darkseid/Uxas * Liam Hemsworth as Metallo/John Cobern * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Gina Gershon as Catwoman/Selina Kyle * Nicholas D'Agosto as Two-Face/Harvey Dent * Cory Michael Smith as The Riddler/Edward Nygma * Robin Lord Taylor as The Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot * Charlie Sheen as Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane * Nathan Darrow as Mr. Freeze/Victor Fries * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Erin Richards as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Matthew Nable as Ra's al Ghul * Lexa Doig as Talia al Ghul * Danny Trejo as Breacher/Joshua Reynolds * Manu Bennett as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Maggie Geha as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley * Jeff Daniels as Black Mask/Roman Sionis * Scott Porter as Hush/Thomas Elliot * Rebecca Romijn as Rover/Rachael Raver * Jeffery Dean Morgan as Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom * Benedict Samuel as Mad Hatter/Jervis Tetch * Brian McManamon as Clayface/Basil Karlo * Thomas Halden Church as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones * Graham Shiels as Solomon Grundy/Cyrus Gold * Michael Rowe as Deadshot/Floyd Lawton * Elizabeth Banks as Silver Deer/Chanka Deer * Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz * BD Wong as Hugo Strange * Dolph Lundgren as Konstantin Kovar * Matthew Kevin Anderson as Clive Yorkin * Colin Ford as Inertia/Thaddeus Thawne * Luke Kleintank as Godspeed/August Heart * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Mike McLeod as Shade/Richard Swift * Hugh Jackman as Bane/Antonio Diego * Alan Arkin as Calendar Man/Julian Day * Kate Beckinsale as Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva * Charlie Adler as Parallax * Michael Christopher Smith as Multiplex/Danton Black * Paul Anthony as Rainbow Raider/Roy Bivolo * Andy Mientus as Pied Piper/Hartley Rathaway * Ryan Guzman as Larfleeze/Agent Orange * Michael Sheen as Hector Hammond * Stephen Dorff as David Powers * Clancy Brown as Shaggy Man/General Wade Eilling * Tom Felton as Doctor Alchemy/Julian Albert * Tobey Maguire as Black Hand/William Hand * Britne Oldford as Peek-a-Boo/Shawna Baez * Madison McLaughlin as Artemis/Evelyn Sharp * Wentworth Miller as Captain Cold/Leonard Snart * Dominic Purcell as Heat Wave/Mick Rory * Grey Damon as Mirror Master/Sam Scudder * Ashley Rickards as Top/Rosalind Dillon * Nick Taraby as Captain Boomerang/George "Digger" Harkness * Liam McIntyre as Weather Wizard/Mark Mardon * Mark Hamill as The Trickster/James Jesse * Peyton List as Golden Glider/Lisa Snart * Eddie Redmayne as Silver Glider/Bart Rory * David Cassidy as Mirror Master/Evan McCulloch * Josh Peck as Top/Roscoe Dillon * Chad Rook as Weather Wizard/Clyde Mardon * Devon Graye as The Trickster/Axel Walker * David Soblov as Gorilla Grodd * David Hayter as King Shark/Shay Lamden * Casper Crump as Vandal Savage * Peter Facinelli as Maxwell Lord * Henry Cavill as Bizarro * Joey King as Magenta/Frankie Kane * Mike Tyson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam * Kett Turton as Sand Demon/Eddie Slick * Shaliene Woodley as Enchantress/June Moone * Boyd Holbrook as Ocean Master/Orm Marius * John Barrowman as Dark Archer/Malcolm Merlyn * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Mike Vogel as Doctor Light/Arthur Light * Usher Raymond as Slipknot/Christopher Weiss * Dev Patel as El Diablo/Chato Santana * Cynthia Addai-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Ethan Hawke as Deathstorm/Edward Raymond * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe * Neil Sandilands as The Thinker/Clifford DeVoe * Kim Engelbrecht as The Mechanic * Brad Garrett as Mantis * Dacre Montgomery as Condiment King/Buddy Standler * Alexander Calvert as Anarky/Lonnie Machin * Tom Ellis as Lucifer Morningstar * Michael James Shaw as Papa Midnite * Bella Thorne as Mindboggler/Leah Wasserman * Faye Kingslee as Pilgrim/Maritza Blackbird * Demore Barnes as Tokamak/Henry Hewitt * Marco Grazzini as Tar Pit/Joseph Montelone * Adam Stafford as Goemancer/Adam Fells * Stephanie Corneliussen as Valentina Vostok * Rachel Bilson as Candace Zither * Ross Lynch as Eddie Earhart * Adam Copeland as Atom Smasher/Albert Rothstein * Anthony Carrigan as Mist/Kyle Nimbus * Josh Segarra as Prometheus/Adrian Chase/Simon Morrison * Doug Jones as Deathbolt/Jake Simmons * Nolan Gerard Funk as Brother Eye/Cooper Seldon * David Dastmalchian as Abra Kadabra/Citizen Abra * Teri Hatcher as Queen Rhea * Darren Criss as Music Meister * Emily Kinney as Bug Eyed Bandit/Brie Larvan * Katee Sackhoff as Blacksmith/Amunet Black * Aaron Yoo as Slingshot/David Drayson * Kelly Frye as Plastique/Bette Sans Souci * Greg Finley as Girder/Tony Woodward * Robert Knepper as Clock King/William Tockman * Michael Reventar as Blackout/Farooq Gibran * Sugar Lynn Beard as Hazard/Rebecca Sharpe * Odette Annable as Reign/Samantha Arias * Laura Vandervoot as Brainiac 8/Indigo * Thomas Cadrot as Black Bison/John Ravenhair * Vinnie Jones as Danny Brickwood * Nicholas Gonzalez as Rupture/Dante Ramon * Stephen Huszar as Plunder/Jared Morillo * Richard Zeman as Heat Monger/Lucious Coolidge * Amy Gumenick as Cupid/Carrie Cutter * Dichen Lachman as Roulette/Veronica Sinclair Supporting characters * Erica Durance as Lois Lane * Bryan Cranston as Jor-El * Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth * Ben McKenzie as Commissioner James Gordon * Harry Styles as Perry White * Diane West as Martha Kent * Mechad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen * Isabella Hoffman as Clarissa Stein * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak * Julie Bowen as Vicki Vale * Sienna Miller as Star Sapphire/Carol Ferris * Ty Burrell as Steve Lombard * Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock * Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox * Harold Perrineau as Manny * Tim Robbins as Sebastian Ashe * Sean Penn as Frank Baker * Ben Stiller as Brad Covington * Andy Richter as Bob Newman * Melissa Roxburgh as Betty Seaver * Susan Walters as Carla Tannhauser * Jodie Whittaker as Joanne Raymond * Jacob Bertrand as Charlie Snow * Skyler Stone as Richard White * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Katrina Law as Nyssa al Ghul * Jamie Clayton as Mikey Dowling * Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance * Freddie Highmore as Flickyman/David Winchester * Levi Miller as Carter Grant * Blake Jenner as Adam Foster * Joan Juliet Buck as Katherine Grant * Courtney B. Vance as Dr. Silas Stone * Thomas F. Wilson as Wesley Winchester * Anne Dudek as Tracy Brand * Donnelly Rhodes as Agent Smith * Lucia Walters as President Susan Brayden * Jake Goodman as Warren Garfield * Mark Webber as Stephen Callahan * Max Charles as Jason White * Ian Gomez as Snapper Carr * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane * Jeremy Jordan as Winslow "Winn" Schott, Jr. * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Matthew Perry as Evan Gibson * Vanessa Hudgens as Emily Locke * Alan Tudyk as Van Wayne * Dylan Sprouse as Jack Frosman * Peyton Meyer as Sam Emerson * Uriah Shelton' as Michael Emerson * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Hot Pursuit/Detective Eddie Thawne * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lyla Michaels * Morena Baccarin and Amy Pemberton as Female Gideon * Stephen Merchant and J.K. Simmons as Male Gideon * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Lenny Park * Vincent Martella as Bro'Dee Walker/Saint Walker * Nafessa Williams as '''Thunder/Anissa Pierce * China Anne McClain as Lightning/Jennifer Pierce * Chris Tucker as James Forrest * David Naughton as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Olivia Williams as Valerie Perez * Marvin 'Krondon' Jones III as Tobias Whale * Adrian Pasdar as Morgan Edge * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Zoë Kravitz as Jeannie Rusch * Frankie Muniz as Phillip Moses * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Luke Benward as Steve Trevor * Cheryl Hines as Queen Hippolyta * Danielle Nicolet as Cecile Horton * Charles Halford as Chas Chandler * Lindsey Gort as Amy Rohrbach * Peter Weller as Rick Flag * Candice Patton as Iris West * Patrick Sabongui as David Singh * Kelsey Chow as Naomi Singh * Juliette Lewis as Patricia O'Brian * Shantel VanSanten as Patty Spivot * Amanda Pays as Tina McGee * Rooney Mara as Sue Dibny * Rob Lowe as Thomas Kalmaku * Kay Panabaker as Mera * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein Rating * This Show is Rated TV-PG * Genre: Action Adventure Drama Fantasy Sci-Fi * It will be distributed by Berlanti Productions, DC and Warner Bros Television Writers and Others * Written by Greg Berlanti, Geoff Johns * Directed By Jesse Warn, Kevin Smith, Antonio Nerget, Tom Cavanagh and More Season 1 * Category:DC Category:CW Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Warner Bros.